Castle of Glass
by UchihaSyaoran1720
Summary: Sakura passed her Anbu Exams and is going to be placed on Itachi's team but before that happens Team 1 is sent out on a mission and finds a girl, an experiment of Orochimaru's that is going to help Konoha find Sasuke. Will Sakura forgive or forget Sasuke? And will Itachi fall in love with the girl the thinks of herself as a monster? Non-massacre. SasuxSaku


**Itachi POV**

Sasuke had left the Leaf Village a long time ago. Thinking back on it, it was almost 6 years since he left. It's my fault he felt the way he did and left. If Otou-san hadn't pressured him to be more like me then he wouldn't have left.

"Uchiha-san, the Hokage wants to see you in her office now. It would be wise to bring along your stuff." I looked at the Anbu in front of me and gave him a brief nod.

As I walked quickly through the house, my mother stopped me. "Ita-chan, is it a mission?" she asked. I nodded to her and continued my way through to my room to change and grab my stuff.

**Hokage tower~**

"Anbu Team 1, there have been reports of Kabuto being sighted around the border of Fire country where there is believed to be a base somewhere close. Your mission is to go scout the base and see what you can find. Anyone in or around the base that is captured is to be brought back to Konoha for interrogation. Good luck. Dismissed." Tsunade stated as we all flickered out of there.

**Gate~**

We were just about to take off when I heard Haruno-san yelling behind us to stop. As I turned around to ask what was wrong she was right there.

"Uchiha-Taicho, Tsunade just told me about the mission and I wanted to warn you guys about something's. Kabuto has been working on some poison recently that is very lethal. It has the ability to change into a solid, a liquid or a gas. I've been working on the antidote and I haven't been able to get rid of the poison but it gets rid of most of it and will hold back the symptoms until you get back here." She explained it to the team while handing us each a vile. She also provided me with a couple more just in case.

She has come a long way since her days as a genin on my foolish little brother's team. After Sasuke left them the way he did, she was more determined to become someone that everyone could depend on and she has proven herself worthy.

"Thank you, Haruno-san." I said before my overbearing cousin came in.

"I knew you cared about me, Sakura-Chan! I promise if we find anything on Sasu-cakes that I'll tell you!" Shisui said walking over and placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

She smiled and nodded her head gratefully to him knowing he was trying to make her feel better about this mission.

"Alright, let's go." I stated pushing my mask back over my face, as we took off into the trees.

**Border of Fire~**

"Eagle, Hawk secure the perimeter while Rat and I go scout aroun-" Before I could finish, Kabuto had appeared right there holding what looked to be the body of a young boy. He was dressed in black cargo pants, black ninja sandals and a mess shirt with bandages around his chest. His eyes were covered by a fabric strip and his hair was kept in a cap.

"Konoha Anbu, what a pleasure. I hope you aren't looking for Sasuke because if you are that bastard already left. He killed Orochimaru-Sama!" Kabuto shouted at us. I kept calm under my mask. _Sasuke killed Orochimaru?! _

"Pshh. Yeah, we're so sorry for your loss." Shisui sneered the sarcastic remark at Kabuto.

Kabuto dropped who he was carrying and before the child could hit the floor, Kabuto charged at Shisui. I walked over to the boy and looked him over. He was short 4'11 maybe 5 feet, he couldn't have been older than 12 years old with how short he was. He seemed to be healthy just knocked out but before I could take the fabric that was covering his eyes I heard and explosion coming from the base.

"Shisui we are leaving." I stated as I scooped up the unconscious boy into my arms and took off.

"Kabuto got away just as the base exploded, Weasel-Taicho." Shisui said to me as we made our way back to Konoha.

**Camp~**

"We will stop here for the night." I had noticed that Shisui had been injured and was lagging behind plus we had the still unconscious boy in our possession that needed to be looked over.

"Hai!" The team said as they set up the sleeping bags.

Rat and Hawk had gone to get some water and fire wood as Shisui sat down on his sleeping bag. Just as I was about to set the boy down on my bag he suddenly woke up and kneed me in the jaw.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What do you want with me?!" I looked up surprised at how high in octave the boys' voice was. Maybe… Shisui was behind him and made a grab for him as he did the boy dodged and the cap fell off to reveal…

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" exclaimed my cousin.

Long Silver and pale pink hair fell from the cap and made its way down the girls back ending at mid-thigh. It all made sense now. How light she was and the chest bandages even though there didn't seem to be an injury.

"Are you stupid? For being a ninja you aren't very good at it." She bit back at him.

"Shisui sit and be quiet. What is your name?" I asked her softly not wanting to frighten her more than she was, after all she couldn't see.

"It's only polite to introduce your own self first before asking someone else's name." She said the smirk on her mouth growing into a smile as she turned toward me.

The nerve of this girl had me impressed. She was blind, with strangers and had the nerve to insult me.

"I'm Weasel and the boy from earlier is Eagle and we are Konoha Anbu. Now it's your turn." I stated.

I watched as she gasped at being from Konoha. I wondered what that meant to her for her to seem so surprised.

"My mom was a Konoha Anbu before Orochimaru took her. She was pregnant with me at the time. Her name was Inutsuki Yunna. I'm Hatake Syaoran, well at least that's the surname she gave me." She said as she walked closer to us. I'm surprised at how well she could sense us not being able to see.

"Have you seen a husky around anywhere?" She asked and I was completely taken off guard.

"It probably died in the explosion at the base." Shisui said.

Her head whipped around so fast and she took heavy, measured foot steps toward him.

"I'm insulted that you would say such a thing about my ninken." She stated right in his face.

She walked back over to where she was standing previously and reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll. I took out a kunai and she held her hand up to me.

"You being an Uchiha should be able to tell this is only a storage scroll and you should be able to read what is sealed in here." She stated.

"How can you tell I'm an Uchiha?" I asked as I put the kunai down.

"It's because you smell like Sasu-teme." She said.

I looked over to her and she put her hand over the scroll as she unsealed what looked to be a backpack and a long rectangular case. She opened the backpack and pulled out a flute. She stood back up and looked toward me.

"How far are we from the base?" She asked.

"About 50 miles." Shisui said apparently curious as to what she would do with this information.

She turned around and blew into the flute and played a few simple notes. She amplified the sound out towards where we had come from and sat down on the ground.

"One hour." She stated. "I assume you are going to take me back to your Hokage and have me interrogated."

"Yes." I said and noticed that Rat and Hawk came back kunai ready.

"Stand down." I stated to them and they relaxed their arms but were as alert as they would have been if they were about to fight an enemy. They looked at the girl and at me and before they could ask Shisui butted in and explained the long story.

**One hour later~**

"Captain." Shisui said and looked at me.

I heard it too, the footsteps that were running right toward us from where the base had been.

"IKUTO!" yelled Syaoran.

I looked to her and she ran toward the sound of the footsteps and didn't get 3ft away before a huge husky jumped out from the forest and tackled her. She was laughing as the dog licked her face and the team finally determined that the ninken wasn't a threat.

"We can go to Konoha now. I can't be without him that's why I wanted to wait." She said as she stood up and got onto the dog like he had seen Kiba do though this dog was much bigger than Akamaru and the girl was a lot smaller than Kiba.

The team took formation around the girl and set out towards Konoha.

**Gate~**

As I saw the gate growing closer, I looked over to the girl riding the ninken next to me. I'm finally going to get some answers. It appeared from our previous conversation that she knows my brother and that meant she could probably help me find him.

**Okay Guys! New story sorry that there isn't any SasuSaku yet! I'm focusing on ItaSyao at the moment so that there is depth to Sasuke's capture and return to Konoha. Hopeful next chapter I can explain a little more about Syaoran being Kakashi's daughter and have her tell them her secret about what Kabuto and Orochimaru did to her before I get them going out to get Sasuke. So Review let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
